


Demon Huntsmen

by AlphaRed121



Category: RWBY, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/F, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaRed121/pseuds/AlphaRed121
Summary: Ruby Rose Daughter of Summer Rose is devastated when her family is killed by a demon one night and now seeking retribution vows that she will help protect others from the demons. Basically Rwby characters in the demon slayer environment.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Broken Peace

Broken Peace

Ruby Rose ran through the forest, her breathing frantic as the cold mountain air seemed to freeze her lungs. It was mid-winter and a fresh layer of snow lay upon the mountain forest as she ran for her life the light of the moon her only guide as she ran as fast as she could down the hill.

Ruby wore a red kimono accompanied by a black obi tied around her waist though right now both articles were covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was disheveled and her silver eyes widened in horror as she continued to push forward the creature behind her in hot pursuit of her. ‘What do I do’ she repeated in her head as she desperately tried to find a way out. Her mind racing the only reason she had made it so far was because of her excellent vision being able to avoid most of the things that would trip people over and the fact that she knew this mountain well and all the pathways that people could use. However, whatever was chasing her took her off the track back to the village so she was out almost completely lost and with the thing chasing her she was unable to get her bearings and figure out exactly where she was.

‘Today had been so quiet and peaceful too what had happened?’ She thought tears began to run down her cheeks as she recollected on today's events and what led up to the gravity that befell her family.

——-———————————————————

“Ok Ruby I’m gonna head into town to sell this charcoal you take care of mom until I get back,” yang had said lugging a basket full of charcoal onto her back as she said farewell to her sister. Yang had been wearing a yellow haori that had black flames printed on the lower body and the sleeves of the haori. Ruby remembered how Yang had begged dad to get it from a merchant who at stopped in the town with lots of expensive clothing, she wore it over work clothes and had Shaw wrapped around her head to help with the cold but her lion mane of hair sprang from the shaw and carried down her back.

“Ok Yang, make sure you sell lots of charcoal so we’ll have a big feast for mom and Zwei When you get home,” she stated as she fixed a tear in her father's kimono.

“Hey, what about me!?” their father Taiyang yelled, throwing his ax over his shoulder as he joked. He was reasonably big but the biggest thing about him was the stupid grin on his face. Dad has been a foreigner and so his blond hair and his dark blue eyes reflected this. As if on cue A small dog scamper behind him happily barking he stopped right at his leg sitting down letting his tongue roll from his mouth, panting as his tail wagged from side to side.

“Sorry dad, but Zwei just happens to be better than you in every way. It's not our fault he’s amazing,” Yang commented, all of them to laugh. 

Their house was a small wooden house in the middle of a forest on a mountain nearby was a small town that they would make sell charcoal to make money and feed themselves. They would often go into town for local festivals and other such events. They didn’t have a lot of money or food but they could all honestly say that they were happy and loved each other very much.

“You shouldn’t tease your father like that,” said a fourth voice coming from inside the house. Their mother had a kind and loving voice unwavering but soft. However for a while now it was scratchy and tired but that kindness remained. She opened the sliding door slowly and only enough to let them see her.

There sat Summer Rose. She wore a red kimono just like Ruby and had a black haori hung from her slumped shoulders. She was sweating profusely and was breathing heavily. Her hair was a black mess ending in red tips and her eyes were silver pool’s that showed like the moon itself another trait she shared with her daughter who was her spitting image looking just like her in almost every regard. However, right now Summer had been struck with a sickness that threatened her life. But even now she had a warm motherly smile placed on her face.

“Just remember that you shouldn’t make the hike during nightfall. If you can’t make it during the day find a place to sleep and go up in the morning the mountains can be very dangerous at night,” Summer told Yang in a loving voice remaining steady and gentle like a plant swaying in the wind.

“Ok … you get some rest mom,” Yang said eyes downcast as Ruby panicked and went to get Summer back into bed. Ruby knew Yang hated to see her in pain and she hated it too, she always felt powerless as her mom’s condition continued to deteriorate. 

“Yang you should get going I want you back here as soon as possible,” Taiyang told his daughter as he went back to chopping wood Zwei following close behind him. 

“Ok dad” Yang responded “I’ll be back soon. Make share Zwei know I love him” Yang said her cheery disposition returning to her face as she started her walk.

—————————————————————

It had been many hours at that point and Yang had yet to return. The sun had long since dipped into the horizon and a star-filled night sky replaced the day sky. Ruby was now tending to her mom helping her eat. Making her food and replacing the damp towel on her head whenever she felt it had become too warm and changing the bedsheets whenever they got too dirty.

She hoped that Yang found a place to sleep as it was a very cold night and didn’t end up sleeping on the side of the street like she had a few times before. 

Her dad was still out doing chores however Zwei had come in awhile earlier and was now resting near the stove like always. It was nearing the end of winter so it was becoming warmer but it was still cold enough for fresh snow to still blanket the ground. 

Then all of a sudden Summer shot up out of bed and went for the door only to immediately fall flat on her face. 

Ruby panicked running over to her mom and began to try to get her laying down again we’ll see was already laying down but back under the blanket.”Mom y-you need to lay back down you aren’t well!” She managed to get up as she frantically helped her sit up.

Just then Zwei ran out and began to bark like a mad dog “Ruby… I need you to listen,” Summer got out “I need you to go out the back and run as far and as fast as possible,” Summer told her urgency clearly in her voice.

“W-What why?..”Ruby stammered out. She had never even heard her mom's voice go past an indoor voice why now was she yelling and what does it mean. Summers eyes were wide with alarm almost as if she was a completely different person

“JUST GO!!” Summer yells pushing Ruby out of the door just in time to see a monster crash through the front covered in blood. 

————————————————————

Ruby was running as fast as she could and could only briefly see the mangled corpses outside of the house.’ don’t think about it’ she told herself as she ran down the mountain pursued by the thing chasing her tears flowing from her eyes as she ran in desperation. Her lungs feeling frozen from the cold air and her legs feeling as though they would snap off at any moment.’ I just have to keep running and I’ll be fine’ she told herself ‘IT’S GONNA BE FINE!’ she screamed in her head over and over until she heard a loud thump and she tripped. 

She tumbled down her body going ragdoll as she rolled down the hill unable to slow herself down her back landing against a tree knocking the wind out of her lungs. She tried to get back up but every part of her body screamed at her and wouldn’t budge.’ no no no no NO NO NO!. She looked up getting a full view of the creature that had chased her. It stood on two legs and looked vaguely human except its arms hung down to its feet ending in long sharp knives like nails and it was covered in blood, the blood of her own family she wanted to cry as she watched it smile triumphantly like a cat who had just cornered the mouse. It’s hand wrapped itself around her throat picking her up as it unhinges its jaw and prepared to eat her alive. She tried to scream but no sound would come out. She tried kicking but her legs refused to move.

‘HELP SOMEONE YANG, DAD, MOM PLEASE HELP ME!!’ she prayed as she closed her eyes to avoid the terrible fate the demon had in store for her.

…

…

…

But it never came and opened her eyes and realized something the demon no longer had a head-on its neck instead only a stump at the top of its neck. It’s head a good five feet away screaming as the demon began to disintegrate. She fell on her butt and stared in shock horror still on her face as she looked at the stranger who had just decapitated the demon and saved her life.


	2. The Plea

Disclaimer I Once again don't own anything.

do I have to do this every chapter meh let's just be safe...

You guys would tell me if I didn't

—

The Plea

Ruby stared at the man in front of her the one who had just killed the monster with such ease that it was as though the beast that had almost killed her a moment ago was little more than a pebble. The man in question had spiky feathers like grayish-black hair that with a stubble grown along his chin as well as dull burgundy eyes that stared down at her, analyzing her and following her every movement. He wore a red and grey haori with each color on a different side of it splitting down the middle with some sort of black uniform underneath. His sword was a deep blue color with the words destroyer of demons inscribed on the blade. Ruby continued to stare at the man terrified of what he would do next.' He took it out in one slice. How is that possible? She asked herself scared of what would happen next.

"Ya know its kinda rude to stare kiddo," He said sheathing his sword and raising an eyebrow. His voice was dry and rough like unpolished wood and it sent shivers down her spine. He began to step forward and then he was at the level in under a second. Ruby blinked not knowing what was happening at all.' Even my eyes couldn't trace him' as he was now crouching beside her like it was no big deal. Who was this man why did he kill the demon and how were all things going through her mind at this very moment.

"What happened to you kid?" he asked taking a small bottle from the inside of his jacket taking a swig from his canteen with what she hoped was water.

She told him about what happened through her tears at least from what she knew happened from her mother's behavior to her the home she was at. She told him through tears and several emotional breakdowns and incoherent garbage but he seemed to be able to at least get the gist of what she had been saying.

"W-W-What w-was that t-thing?" She asked as between her sniffles and faint crying beginning to herself calm down.

"Simple, that thing is what is known as a man-eating demon," The man said his eyes focused right on hers staring directly into her soul as his short explanation answered everything.

"Why?" She asked herself quietly pondering the events that had taken place today as she curled up into a ball trying to make herself as small as possible. Her tears were no longer falling even though she wanted to.' Why is everything so unfair?' She asked herself, she began to curl up even smaller.

"Sadly this sort of thing happens a lot too many demons and not enough demon hunters to fight them off," He said and Ruby uncurled a little enough to stare at him as she asked.

"Demon hunters?" her voice still a week from the run however a quizzical tone slipping into her fragile voice.

"Yes' ' He answered, "I am part of the Demon Slayer Corps, we dedicate our lives to hunting and eradicating demons on the face of the planet." He answered as he stood up and began to walk kid I gotta fly I have to destroy more demons to keep people safe" He said almost sarcastically as he walked onward.

"Wait!" She yelled her voice still hoarse from all the crying and screaming and running. She stood up stammering as her legs were barely able to support her weight "I-I!" She began mustering up what little strength she had.

"What is it kid I'm on the clock" the man responded.

"I-I-I … I want *huff* I want" She began trying as she struggled to stand up in the snow and say what she wanted.

The man raised his brow curiously as he looked at the girl before her intrigued at what this little girl wanted from him.

"I-I I want to help," She asked her using what little strength she had left to make her claim "If you said that t-there are demons that are hur-hurting, k-killing people all the time then I want to be able to stop them so please l-let me Help!" She yelled her voice gaining grew louder as she poured even more strength into it. "If you can teach me how you killed that demon then maybe I can help others from suffering and maybe I could prevent others from tragedy" She yelled at the man her eyes tearing up again as the last part came out but she still didn't break eye contact with him even as the sun peeked over the horizon and a new day started as lingering snow began to fall.

"So please let me help," she said her voice clear and strong and her eyes were filled to the brim with determination.

Qrow's eyes widened sure he had seen desperate people plenty of times before on plenty of other jobs always worrying about the future. But what surprised him was what the girl wanted to do. She had just seen a demon and was almost killed by one and yet here she is asking him to teach her how to kill demons and no less she was a child I'd say no older than 12 years old. He could see some reason behind her request but he doubted that she saw them and she did show some potential. She ran for quite a long way from her home enough to get back was no super-easy task and from her account, she had been running through uneven rocky mountain forest terrain for a long while and was able to keep her balance through that terrain for quite a long time before finally tripping and falling.

It wasn't the best he's seen from a civilian but he also had to consider that she was like 12 which was a bit more impressive.

"Are you Sure?" he questioned raising an eyebrow indulging his thought 'If she wants to fight why not let her if she can pass the test Glynda will give her then she will. Even if I didn't it's not like this girl can ever go back to a normal life, if I say no she may take matters into her own hand which would also be bad'.

She hesitated for a second before looking back and saying only one word "yes" her eyes burning with determination to stop these demons from hurting anyone ever again.

Qrow gave the girl a smirk before her fatigue finally caught up to her and she blacked out.

—

Ruby rose awoke inside of a small shed in it were several farming tools scattered around the place the shed looking as if it hadn't been tended to in years and 'wait how did I get here?' she stole her thoughts as she stood up her legs feeling well enough rested. A pouch fell off of her lap and on to the ground as she did too.

Hmm?

She opened the bag containing a small bamboo water bottle, some rice balls and a few bits of pork, all of which she scarfed down like a starved animal. It wasn't her mom's cooking but she was too hungry to care the bag had also contained a note and a small sickle the note read as well as a few hundred yen.

'I've stored you in a shed along a nearby road follow that road East to sagari mountain and meet with a Glynda Goodwitch.

P.s take the sickle just a little precaution and this was in the best shape out of all the other tools.

She looked at the note and exhaled as she walked out of the shed and saw it was just as the note said she was by a road and decided to head off towards sagari to meet this Glynda Goodwitch.

She had thought about going back to her family's house you know to give them a proper burial but she couldn't. She couldn't bear to see the house not yet at least. "I hope that Yang will be all right but- I - I just" she began to pick up her pace tears welling up in the corners of her eyes"I just." she began going faster and faster tears sliding down her cheeks as she ran further and further from her home 'I hope you'll forgive me for being such a worthless little sister' she thought as she ran her tears still flowing freely her sobs masked by the wind as she ran.

In her eye, Her loving home had been taken by the demons and they would pay for it.

—

Neat another chapter done tell me what you think about how I'm doing and feel free to critique me as much as you like.


	3. New Resolve

This is honestly super fun to write.

Took a bit longer to make though but that's fine.

—

New resolve

Soon after winter turned to spring, a few days after the start of her journey as helping people with whatever they needed whenever she came upon others but she continued Eastward toward. On her way, she would offer help to local farmers in exchange for food and water as well as clean her clothes if needed. Stopping to rest in caves she knew were safe and under trees in the daylight.

Ruby walked along the road, it had long turned dark but she continued she had tried to sleep but she couldn't get comfortable so she continued down the path.

She didn't want to go to sleep. She couldn't bear it every time she closed her eyes she saw that damned demon and always brought her back to that night.

It was probably another day's walk from the mountain. It was probably a good idea to at least sit down to eat. She came across a small temple which had a candle on.' maybe they would at least hold me until nights end' she reasoned wanting to take a small break to eat before she continued walking up to the entrance.

"Hello" her voice rang as she stared into the temple. But as soon as she did she froze and what she saw terrified her to her very core.

There at the other side of the temple was a demon eating away at a person inside."Good" the demon said "more food," he said his voice grating and demonic.

He charged her and at that moment everything slowed down. 'What do I do what do I do?!' She asked herself choices and ideas running through her head. She panicked reaching for the sickle and swiping at the demon's neck charging her.

It connected causing the demon to jump back in surprise. But even though she cut it the demon was still smiling like a sadistic maniac. It started laughing and began to boast.

"That was a fine cut but it's useless, to use demons this is little more than a scratch," he demonstrated and within moments blood stopped pouring from the wound and it shut tight. It was only a few moments but now there was no longer any trace of that an injury had even occurred. "An ultimately useless attack," he said with pride. Beginning to boast about how he was superior in every way.

'This is bad. This is very very bad' she thought 'ok look what around you can help you' she couldn't run the moment she turned her back to start the demon would be on her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the temple. It was mostly well kept, however, she noted that one of the right corner walls had deteriorated some and lacked the same finish as the others. If I can't kill him by cutting him maybe if I crush him I'll at least be able to get to a safe distance.

"But now I'm HUNGRY!" the demon roared his face growing more sadistic as he lunged at her but as soon as the demon's feet were off the ground she made her move she just barely was able to dodge the creatures initial strike the demon still cleaving a cut in the side of her face with one of its nails and she moved into the temples back right Corner. When she was there she turned around her eyes widening as the demon lunged again preparing a punch this time.

She ducked in fear as his fist flew past her and colliding with the wall breaking through causing the structure to become unstable and begin shaking. 'YES!' She exclaimed in her head as she made a mad dash out the front the demon trying to follow however a support beam falling on it crushings its body she landed outside landing on her butt watching as the small temple collapsed in on the demon's head landing out in front of her. "is it dead?" She questioned hesitantly reaching out wondering if she did it until the head suddenly flew towards her she raised her sickle causing the demon to bite down on it. She screamed in surprise as the demon continued to pursue her even after being severed from its body.

It laughed as it began to regrow its arms trying to grab onto the sickle. She screamed panicked and threw it at a nearby tree the sickle engraving into it.

"Ha you think this will stop me the-" a fist connected with the demon and it blacked out.

—

She had been standing over the demon's head still stuck to the tree and still passed out. She stood there with a jagged rock above her head as she looked at the demon. "I'll make sure that you never hurt anyone again," she said. her hands shaking above her head as she raised it prepared to strike down on the demon and any moment it would be over and she would end the demon.

…

…

…

Why wasn't she doing these demons had killed almost her entire family and stole everything that made her happy so why wasn't she doing it? She raised the sharp rock, even more, her arms freezing as she hesitated even more.

"That won't work," a new voice said it was female and old but also very stern.

Ruby turned her head slowly lowering the rock down as she wiped tears away from her eyes 'when had started crying?' She asked herself as she looked at the older woman she sat down behind her wearing a dark blue kimono that was dotted with a cloud pattern shown on it her hair was frayed and her skin of what she could see was wrinkly and withered. However, her most distinctive feature was the fox mask she wore covering her face. It was carved from wood painted white with the eyes being painted black with white dots in the center of each. Swerling Purple stripes painted along the sides 'how does she see out of it?' she asked herself Ruby looked around. 'If stabbing it won't work then maybe' she looked around and picked up a much bigger rock.

…

…

Ruby stared at the demon doing her best to muster up any strength but none would come. Then the demon woke up it surprised her as it began yelling screaming and breathed her and as she stood there she began to pity the demon. 'I shouldn't pity it. This monster had just killed a poor old man and it didn't even care, the creature sleaze had an area of sadness' they were an enemy she needed to do this and as she raised the rock a little higher the sun began to peek over the horizon.

The demon began to scream in agony as the sun came up as it started to burn and crumble into ash. Ruby was surprised she blinked at she dropped the rock staring blankly at the tree where the demon had once been. She looked around pulling the sickle from the tree and back towards the stranger who had built a gravestone of the old man who the demon killed managing to find the body among the wreckage of the small temple as she said a prayer for the man. Ruby helped her with the body and offered her prayer the man.

Ruby watched as she finished putting the man to rest the woman stood up and turned towards her and began to speak "your soft" she said condescendingly Ruby was about to retort but the woman beat her to it. "You failed to kill the demon before sunrise with resolve like that you'll never be demon slayer" she followed up.

'How did she know that? Was this Glynda' She thought, Glynda, turned around and began to walk the other way.

"Follow me and we'll begin your first test," she told Ruby and began on the trail Ruby following.

—-

'This isn't good the girl is too indecisive for her own good. She gave off an aura of uncertainty and was unwilling to act' Glynda thought as she ran. Ruby barely kept up with her as they ran.

She thought back to the note that Qrow sent her 'I've got a kid who thinks that she can become a demon slayer. Please test her and if she passes train her to become one' Glynda sighed wondering just what Qrow thought this girl could do.

—

When they arrived at the base of the mountain the sun had already begun to set and ruby was dieing 'how the heck was she able to keep on running like that without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Was *huff* that the t-test *weez*?" she said gasping and panting as she tried to regain her breath.

"No, now we go up the mountain" Glynda instructed sternly as she began up Ruby following as she was taken up the mountain they got to a point in the mountain where Glynda stopped and turned around.

The air on the mountain was super thin and Ruby was more focused on trying to get enough air at this point.

"The sun has just set if you can return to the base of the mountain before it rises again then I will train you," Glynda told her. Ruby was about to ask, but as soon as she had opened her mouth Glynda had vanished gone without a trace.

Ruby stood for a moment shocked at the thing Glynda had said. Ruby began to run down the mountain the 'sooner I get back the better' she thought before the ground below her opened into a pothole making her fall in 'of course if it was too easy this wouldn't be a test and the air on this mountain is too thin I can barely breathe as it is' Ruby's legs screamed at her however Ruby got back up no way she was just going to give up. She had come too far and already lost way too much to just give up. She began running using her sight. She could now see the traps her eyes working overtime as she was able to pick out the traps. 'I can do this' she repeated over and over as she dodged another.

The next trap however hitting her square in her stomach as she flew back landing on the ground with a thud her 'of course just because I can see them doesn't mean that I'm athletic enough to dodge them all'. So she got back up and pushed forward.

—

Glynda sat on her floor as she cooked some food. Only the sound of fire could be heard beyond that it was completely silent that was until a certain kid flew open the door her black hair that ended in red tips was messy and covered in mud her eyes were as wide a saucers as she panted, her clothes covered in mud and ripped in several places scrapes covered her body but Glynda couldn't deny it.

"I did I-t" she proclaim before she blacked out falling to the ground fast asleep.


	4. Pyrrha and Gretchen

Pyrrha and Gretchen

"Demon Stayers, we devote our lives to the complete eradication of all demons" Glynda started.

"What even are demons?" Ruby asked her curiosity has finally peaked.

Glynda smacked her in the head with a stick "don't interrupt" she said calmly. "No one really knows what they are or when they came into being but they've been around for centuries," she explained as Ruby consoled her head.

"Ow,'' Ruby said quietly enough as to not interrupt.

"The Demon Slayer Corps, while not officially recognized by the government we number in the hundreds," Glynda began. "Demons the favorite dish is human, and have no concept of being tired and wounds heal very quickly, whole limbs can regenerate and they live much longer than humans,". Glynda stated her tone remaining seriously and she was the very definition of calm. "But we demon slayers are humans, our bodies are weak and fragile, wounds heal slowly and our limbs don't come back once they've been chopped off. But even still we fight,".

Ruby sat upright her kimono long gone as she now wore a faded dark red haori that had been given to her by Glynda after she had woken up as well as some clothes that she oils wear under it. Her eyes were focused on Glynda as they sat across from each other.

"We are able to do this through special breathing techniques that slow us to harness the strength of a demon." Glynda said "I am an instructor and it is my job to train you in the ways of being a Demon Slayer," Glynda finished.

…

'Dear Yang'

'I doubt you'll ever read this and I don't even know where you are but I decided to write this journal in hopes that if I am somehow gone there will be a record of what happened after I left and at least give you an idea of what I have been doing Glynda told me that it was a good way to do that. is the person who is training me to become a demon slayer so far she has been very stern and very strict in her teachings.'

Ruby wrote

'Today or rather every day I run down the mountain and I'm even surprised to say that my vision has started to get even better but in a weird way. I feel crazy even writing this but I began seeing energy left behind by Glynda which allows me to pick out the traps and react to them. I've started to be able to pick them out everywhere I don't know how to explain how it happens or how I know it but it's like a cloud or fog that covers objects. It's transparent and barely visible but it's there.'

'However every day the traps are becoming more and more difficult. Instead of rocks today she shot knives at me KNIVES, and the pitfalls had meter spikes in them I think she's actually trying to kill me.

,

'Today She told me to bring a sword with me as I went down the mountain today. I hated it the sword got in the way as I ran carrying it got me caught in so many easy traps that I should have been able to doge.'

,

'Today she told me to swing the sword or more like I've been doing that every day. She tells me to swing that sword till my arms feel like they're gonna fall off then she tells me to do five hundred more. The first thing she taught me was that a katana breaks easily though it is strong along the length of the blade it is weak from the sides so when you strike with the blade and the force has to be in the same direction otherwise it might damage the blade. Then she told me that if I ever broke her sword she would break every bone in my body.'

,

'Today I did nothing but fall on the ground. I'm doing it to practice breaking my fall and getting back up from any position. I was instructed to come at her with my sword head-on and she would stand with no weapons at all and every time I was flawlessly thrown over her shoulder without any effort. She has a ridiculous amount of strength.

,

'Every day after training I practice with the sickle that Qrow gave me. It's pretty hard considering I'm already dieting by the end of each day but I'm getting used to it. I tied a rope to it and practiced slashing and throwing it while I ran around a target like a ninja. It was the first thing I used and I have a strange attachment to the farm tool as well as a weird aptitude for using it.

,

'Today she taught me the standard forms she told me to relax my upper body while bracing my core and she would smack my stomach whenever I got it wrong… I got smacked a lot that day.'

,

'Soon after it had been six months. I had been growing at a steady pace but it wasn't enough. Every day I'm going even higher up the mountain where the air is even thinner and I have even more trouble breathing and it's even more dangerous. I almost died several times but not yet I wouldn't be done in yet'

"I have nothing left to teach you," Glynda said after around a year of training. Ruby's jaw dropped as she yelled in surprise which she got smacked for. "Follow me" she commanded. Ruby did what she said and followed close behind.

Snow fell lightly on the mountain as they walked together until they came across a clearing. In the clearing sat a hug bolder, a rope wrapped around it with flags hanging off of it.

"The demon slayer corps final selection is where all the trainees go to become full demon slayer if you can cut this boulder in half then I will permit you to go" Glynda declared to her.

'I have to cut through that, is that even physically possible, I can't do that the sword will break'. Then Glynda began to walk away leaving Ruby standing there unable to even move. She kept her words and never taught her a single thing again.

Ruby turned towards the boulder.' please don't break' she prayed as she unsheathed her sword and brought it down on the rock as hard as she could. When it made contact the vibration sent went through her whole body. She was glad that the sword didn't break but disappointed because the sword didn't even make a dent in the rock.

Over the next six months Ruby trained relentlessly she practiced the techniques Glynda had taught her over and over. but no matter how many exercises she did or how much skin had been torn from her hands she still couldn't even make as much as a cut in the boulder. 'I can't do it. It's impossible I'm not good enough I'll never be good enough'. She closed her eyes and smashed her head against the rock. As she screamed.

"AAAHHHH I CAN'T DO IT" she screamed at nothing she tried to convince herself she could.

"SILENCE!" A voice screamed.

Ruby looked up seeing a girl with vibrant red hair styled into a ponytail wearing a red and golden haori and just like Glynda she wore a fox mask that was covered in golden stripes. But the weirdest thing about her was that she had no presence whatsoever.

"Whatever problems you have you must bear it in silence if you are to be demon hunter," she said before jumping down and striking with a wooden sword she was carrying. Ruby brought up the sword blocking with the handle as the two weapons connected the girl brought her foot out and kicked Ruby in the head which caused her to go flying. She landed getting up as Glynda had taught her.

"Your slow, weak, and immature. You can't be a Demon Slayer," she told Ruby.

"Who are y-" she started only to get cut off.

"What are you even doing?" the girl interrupted.

"I-I'm training," Ruby answered.

"Not like that TAKE A STANCE!" The girl commanded.

Ruby realized that her sword had been down the entire time 'i'm such an idiot' she thought as she raised the weapon and got into a space.

"Now attack" the girl commanded Ruby.

"But I have a real sword and you only have a wooden one," Ruby warned her.

The girl glanced up and began to laugh." thanks for the concern but it's unnecessary" the girl said as she shot forward and brought her wood sword down. Their weapons clashed. "Because I've already cut that boulder," she yelled.

'It is possible' Ruby thought. The girl pushed ruby back and roared "What are you even doing!" She sounded mad. "You've gained nothing you haven't mastered a single thing" she yelled "and definitely not the breathing technique that Glynda taught you. All you've done in memorizing it as a fact your body still has no clue what to do!" She said. Ruby was shocked and didn't know what to do as she defended against a flurry of blows from the mysterious girl. "It has to be beaten into your very flesh! More and more and more until you finally Embody the secrets that taught to you. YOU HAVE TO POUND IT INTO THE MARROW OF YOUR BONES!" She roared as she continued the barrage. Her swordsmanship was impeccable and perfect not a single bit of energy wasted each one delivered so much force.

"I'M TRYING!" Ruby yelled back "I TRAIN EVERY DAY BUT IT'S NOT DOING ANYTHING!" She was screaming now as she desperately tried to defend against her attacks" BUT NO MATTER WHAT I DO NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I DON'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS!" She yelled at the girl and kept trying to block the attacks coming at her.

"IF YOU'RE STUCK TRYING THEN JUST DO IT. IF IT'S YOU PLAN TO BE A DEMON SLAYER THEN YOU HAVE TO DO IT BECAUSE YOUR ONLY OTHER CHOICE IS TO LAY DOWN AND DIE!" The girl told her.

Ruby began to attack back and the girl blocked her attacks with ease."YES GOOD ATTACK ME AND SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH!" The girl yelled. Ruby raised the sword above her head and brought it down with as much power as she could however before the blade hit the girl she spun around narrowly avoiding the blade and delivering a crushing strike to her chin which knocked her out for good.

"You think I overdid it?" the girl with red hair said her voice sounding a little shaken.

"Maybe a little bit but I wouldn't worry about it I'll take it from her a small girl said walking up next to her.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw the small girl. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a green yukata under a dark sleeveless haori. She had bright hazel eyes and she was wearing a fox mask that was tied and rested on the right side of her head. She gave off no presence like the girl before." Did you see her she was so amazing, None of her attacks wasted any movement and she fought like nothing I had seen before,". Ruby exclaimed her eyes going wide like saucers. "She was so cool! Do you think I could be anything like her?" Ruby asked.

"Undoubtedly," The small girl said

The small girl had told that her name was Gretchen Rainart and the older girl's name was Pyrrha Nikos. When Ruby was training Gretchen was there helping her. Gretchen would point out the flaws in her form and she corrects her unnecessary movements and bad habits. Ruby would ask questions like "Why are you helping me?" Or "Where did you come from?" But Gretchen never even once answered her. She would often say.

"We really love Ms, Goodwitch," She told her that they were orphans and Ms, Goodwitch took them in and raised them along with the other children.

"Others?" Ruby asked clearly confused.

"Yes, The others are all around you watching you," She stated. 'Gretchen was a very weird girl the way she talked was very abstract and dreamy'

"Total concentration breathing will accelerate your blood flow and heartbeat your temperature will also shoot up as a response so while you'll still be human you'll be able to use that great strength that only demons possess. When you expand the lungs and bring in lots of air your blood will become exited and your bones and muscles will thrill. So you'll get hot and strong as a result" Gretchen said as she described the prosses.

"So how do I get to that state?" Ruby asked

"Easy, Train until you die. Because at the end of the day that's all you can do" She answered.

That's what she did Ruby swung the sword until the joints in her bones screamed at her to stop. Till her heart and lungs felt they would be destroyed if she didn't stop but even after all of that she still couldn't beat Pyrrha That was until six months later.

They stood across from each other but this time Pyrrha held a real sword. "It looks like you've finally gotten that look in your eye. Ruby stood across from her, Rubys eyes were focused in determination as she stared Pyrrha down. Her hair had grown long as neglect to take care of it caused it to go wild her clothes were beaten up but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was her and Pyrrha.

"This is it today's the day that I finally win Pyrrha," Ruby said her sword held high.

They both charged at each other and in it was over in an instance when Rubys blade struck first cutting straight through Pyrrha's mask. When the mask fell from Pyrrha's face she saw her. Pyrrha had bright green eyes and smooth skin her face had a somber smile on it and she looked at Ruby proud of what she had done.

"Ruby Don't ever forget what you just did," Gretchen said smiling as well as she faded into the fog.

"Wha?" Ruby began to question but when she turned back towards Pyrrha who's mask she was sure she cut was not there and in its place, the boulder split in two by her very sword.


	5. Celebrations and Final Selections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest I've Written. Nice.

Celebrations and Final Selections

' I did it, I really actually did it.' She thought herself her eyes widened with disbelief as she stared at the boulder she had just split in two. She still had trouble believing that it happened.

She stood in front of the rock unsure of what to do still flabbergasted at the feat she just pulled off. Until she heard footsteps she turned around.

“You know I never planned on actually passing you. I had no wish to send another child to the grave.” Glynda started her voice stern and solum. “Even after all that training, I was sure you wouldn’t be to split this rock in two but-you did,” Glynda said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby and brought her into a hug, her voice breaking for the first time. “And you did very well,”.

Ruby was still confused but she returned the hug because free hug duh. 

When the hug broke Glynda and Ruby walked back to the house.

————————————————————

Glynda played a box down in front of Ruby as they waited for the food to finish. The box was filled with mochi and rice cakes.

“Um?” Ruby squeaked looking at Glynda for any form of approval.’ gods these look delicious’ ruby thought as her mouth watered looking at the tasty sweets in front of her.

“You may eat,”. Glynda spoke as she continued to cook. 

Ruby dug in as she shoved a large piece in her mouth grabbing another as she chewed off the first. ‘Soooooooooo goooooood!’ She thought as her taste buds exploded. When was the last time she had eaten a meal like this? It was divine. She remembered the one time Yang had come home bearing tons of delicious treats from a person she had helped and smiled as she remembered her and her family all sat inside enjoying the many sweets that Yang had brought. A small tear spilled from her eyes 

“Eat your fill,” Glynda said as she placed a bowl of delicious food in front of her. 

Ruby took a big gulp as she swallowed the food in her mouth. “What’s the occasion?” She asked Glynda had barely even given her scraps of food let alone this kind of feast. 

“You passed all your tests, it’s a cause for celebration,” Glynda said sounding happy for once. Her posture seemed a bit more lively and had more energy to it.

“Welph thannphks yph,” Ruby said as food once again reclaiming her mouth. 

“DON’T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL!!” Glynda yelled at her. Clearly annoyed at the behavior.

She swallowed “thank you very much,” Ruby said, bowing her head before going back to the food in front of her. ‘It’s soo good,’ she thought as she stuffed her face with the delectables.

“The final selection will be held at mount Fujikasane this spring so be prepared 

————————————————————

Ruby was cutting her hair which had grown out of control while she had been training. She remembered fondly when Yang would help her because of how clumsy she used to be saving her from the many times she would have cut her ear off. She sighed at the fond memory her face growing downcast as she remember the fond times she had with her sister. 

“Here,” Glynda said from across the room as she picked out an item from the shelf. The item in question was a fox mask much like Pyrrahs but instead of gold stripes, it was lined with a red crescent shape that covered the majority of the mask. She told Ruby it was a Warding Mask and it would help keep evil spirits away from her and protect her from harm.

————————————————————

Ruby put on a jinbei style kimono that was similar to Ms. Goodwitchs in every way aside from size. She tied the katana that Glynda gave to her around her belt and tied her sickle to her back. No matter how much she trained she still always made time to train with the sickle that Qrow had given her two years ago. Call it a keepsake if you will but to her, it held a strange sort of value that she couldn’t bear to part with. As she left the house Glynda waved her goodbye. 

“Oh,” Ruby paused turning around and waved back at Glynda. “Say goodbye to Pyrrha and Gretchen for me” she yelled back before continuing upon her path. When Ruby had run out of earshot Glynda spoke.

“But …. How-how does she know the names of dead children” Glynda shuddered out as Ruby ran over the horizon.

————————————————————

“Cool!” Ruby said as she walked through a wisteria forest every tree seaming to glow as she walked along the trail and at the end was a large clearing where there was a congregation of teenagers like herself. Most had some scars or marked injury and every one of them had a sword. There were, however, a few who stood out among the crowd. There was one girl who had put white hair worn in a ponytail and she wore a light blue kimono with no discernable traits. Her face was furrowed into a deep scowl and she seemed very annoyed she also had a long scar running vertically down her left eye. Her fog seemed to be cold and ridged. It was like ice unchanging and cold but pretty.

The other was a boy who had short bright yellow hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow kimono that had a triangle pattern going along the surface. He looked very scared. Scratch that he looks absolutely terrified. Even if he didn’t show it Ruby could see his essence and he was panicking his fog was shifting every which way and going wild it was like lightning during a storm. 

But she was perplexed when she saw a trail of fog going into the forest which she found very familiar. It was very faint but it was burning like fire. It reminded her of Y-

“Welcome,” a voice said, knocking her out of her thoughts. “Thank you for gathering for the final selection,” said a girl she had black hair and wore a floral kimono with a flower print obi. Looking next to her was another girl who looked exactly like her only difference being that one had white hair and the other black them both having dark greenish-yellow eyes.”This mountain holds demons that demon slayers have taken alive and trapped in here” the girl said her voice lacked much emotion and she had a small smile on her face at all times the same as the other girl.

“Demons hate wisteria flowers which bloom here all year round. They cover the mountain from its foot to halfway up the slope,” the other girl said.

“But beyond this point, the wisteria does not bloom so the demons roam free,” the black hairs one said.” you must survive there for seven days”

“If you do, you will have passed the final selection,” Ruby listened and began to walk into the final selection exam. She didn’t turn back not even for a second.

————————————————————

Ruby ran through the dark forest constantly scanning all directions constantly searching for demons.’ I’ll rest during the day but until then I need to be constantly alert’ she planned.

‘Wait what was that?’ she paused going into a defensive form, her hand on her sword as she scans the area. Then she saw an unnatural black fog that was charging right at her. The demon jumped out attempting to attack her but she dodged away but just then another demon jumped in behind her and she ducked causing the demon to sail overhead and into the first one. 

“Hey what are you doing this is my territory” One of the demons snarled angrily at the other. 

“No it’s not this prey is mine” the other growled.

‘Two demons can I even beat two?’ She asked herself as the demons argued amongst each other.

“There’s only one way to decide. WHOEVER KILLS HER FIRST GETS TO EAT HER!” The two demons charged at her baring their fangs and claws as they flew towards her both in the air as they began to pounce.’ just remember what you were taught’ she said to herself. She took a deep breath as she entered total concentration as she focused on her targets.’ I see the threads’ she thought as the two demons closed in on her.

She put her sword in position and used one of the many forms that Glynda had taught her. Water breathing fourth form Striking tide she leaped towards the demons taking two slashes at each of the demons necks what looked like a beautiful stream of water following her blade as she landed, both of the demons body’s disintegrating as she landed.

————————————————————

“Demons can only be killed in two ways, one is by sunlight as you have seen before a demon's body will completely disintegrate when in direct sunlight. The second is a special sword that the demon hunters use. The sword is made of a special type of iron ore that constantly absorbs sunlight. Decapitate a demon with this and nothing will remain neither flesh nor bone,” Glynda explained. “It is called a Nichiren sword,”. Glynda described giving the blade back to Ruby.

————————————————————

Ruby looked back at where the two demons once stood.’ She was right’ Ruby thought looking at the sword ‘not even bone remains’ Ruby watched as the remaining energy began to dissipate into the air as she sheathed her sword. Ruby looked at the ground clenching her fists ‘I can do it, I can kill demons, I can fight’ She thought tears beginning to well from her eyes as she remembered the first demon she met. ‘I can prevent it from happening again’ She thought.

*Shriek!!*

Ruby was torn from her thoughts as a scream pierced the air. Her head shot up as she looked around trying to determine the origin of the sound. She listened carefully, hearing two sets of footprints she looked and saw a trail of two energies in the distance, one was a panicked blue and the other was black and powerful. She peeked past a tree that was blocking her sight. And terror filled her as she saw what was in front of her. Her eyes widened as her whole body froze. The demon was huge and wrapped around in many of its own hands in one of its hands it held another one of the students as he chased another. The demon's energy was huge and she could feel its pressure. 

The demon's many arms began to gather, preparing to attack the kid. The mass of flesh shot out of the demon's body and a hand on the end of it. It grappled the boy by the and began to slowly pull the kid towards him as the demon ate the other kid. The kid screamed as the demon lifted him off the ground. 

‘don't be afraid’ Ruby panicked (clearly afraid) ’you gotta help him, you're not powerless anymore. You have to protect him.’ Ruby thought as she unsheathed her sword and charged the demon jumping in the air as she did as she prepared an attack. Water breathing second form Water Weel she spun around her blade seeming to form a weel of water as she cut through the demons flesh severing the hand holding the kid resulting in a thud as the kid landed and began to scramble away stopping a good distance away from the demon. Ruby stood in front of the boy, her face hardened in determination, her silver pools trained on the hand demon.

“Ah, another fox has stumbled on to me,”.The demon spoke. It’s voice high and clearly deranged as its eyes with x shaped pupils seemed to get giddy at the sight of her. The demon's energy matched ‘why it was so happy-wait’.

“Another?” Ruby questioned her eyes remained trained on the demon her sword up as she prepared to fight the demon

————————————————————

“Pyrrha do you think that she can take on that demon,”. Gretchen asked as she stared up at Pyrrha. 

“I don’t know,” Pyrrha said, concerned, filling her voice, “I hope She can at least,” she spoke.

————————————————————

“Tell me fox, what year is it on the Meiji calendar?”. The demon asked ruby seemingly making small talk. 

“Umm. it’s the Taisho period,”. Ruby answered the question. 

The demon's energy raged like wildfire as it screamed it’s many many fingers scraped at its flesh-ripping at it scraping it off all while healing them. As his feet thrashed about on the ground.

“AAAAHHHHH I’VE BEEN HERE SO LONG THAT ANOTHER PERIOD HAS PASSED AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!” The demon yelled like a mad man. “AGAIN AND AGAIN ALL WHILE I’VE BEEN TRAPED HER!!!” The demon writhed twisting its own head “UNFORGIVABLE, UNFORGIVABLE DAMN YOU GOODWHICH, DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!” The demon screamed.

“You know Mrs.Goo-,” Ruby started only to be cut off by the demon.

“OH, I KNOW HER ALRIGHT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO CAPTURED ME! I’LL NEVER FORGET! NEVER!” The demon yelled in anger.``IT’S BEEN 47 TORTUROUS YEARS! BACK WHEN SHE WAS STILL A DEMON HUNTER IN THE EDO PERIOD… THE KEIO ERA!!” The demon explained as its veins seemed to bust with anger. 

‘The Edo period!’ Ruby was shocked.

“YOU’RE LYING! NO DEMON HERE HAS BEEN ALIVE THAT LONG!” The other demon hunter yelled,” LIES!” He proclaimed.”THEY ONLY PUT DEMONS WHO HAVE EATEN TWO OR THREE PEOPLE AND THEY GET KILLED IN THE SELECTION! YOU DEMONS ALSO EAT EACH OTHER TOO!” The kid yelled at the demon from behind Ruby.

“But I have survived in this flower prison and I’ve eaten at least 50 of you brats!” The demon said his proclamation reminded her of what Glynda had told her.

————————————————————

“Remember a demon's strength comes from the number of humans it has consumed,” Glynda said as ruby sat on the floor. “And some physically change gaining unnatural powers” Glynda explained “once you begin to see better you’ll be able to tell how many people a demon has eaten,” Glynda told her as she stared at the task she was working on away from Ruby as Ruby tried and failed to steal a box of sweets that laid atop a tall shelf Glynda whacking her in the head just as the sweets were in her reach.”Pay Attention!”

————————————————————

“..12 ...13… yes, you’re number 14!” The demon said.

“What are you talking about?” Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise.

“That’s how many of her students I’ve eaten, I’ve decided to eat all of her pathetic students,” the demon put its hands to its cheeks. Its energy read pride and happiness.”Out of every one of the two really stood out to them. One of them had a gold jacket and vermilion hair, she was by far the strongest of them all. The other was a brat whose kimono had a floral pattern on it and dark tanned skin. She wasn't too strong and very small but she was really agile.”The demon explained.

‘But they trained me how could they have been eaten?’ Ruby asked herself her grip tightened as the demon continued.

“I recognize you from those fox masks,” the demon said, pointing at the mask that was tied to her head.”I know the grain of the masks that Goodwitch carves. They're the same as the kitsune mask that she wore. She called it a ‘Warding mask’ I ate them all because of the mask they all wore. They're all in my stomach because Goodwitch fed them to me,”. The demon taunted Ruby’s face and began to cross with anger rage boiled inside her stomach as her teeth grated against one another clenched in anger. Her hands were wrapped tightly on her sword causing the blade to shake. She seethed in anger as the Hand-Demon laughed at her teachers. “the girl wept and grew angry when I told her that too. As soon as her moves grew shaky… I ripped her limb from limb,” The demon said as if it had accomplished such a grand task. That broke all restraint she couldn’t let this monster talk about them like that.

Ruby shot forward towards the demon threw it many hands at her in an attempt to grab her. Ruby enraged took swipes at every hand in a fury of swipes.

————————————————————

“Stay calm Ruby forget about us your breathing is uneven” Pyrrha warned

————————————————————

A fist connected with her stomach as she was sent flying into a nearby tree the fox mask she wore broke into prices as she made contact. She got knocked out from the force.

The kid who she saved used this time to run away from the demon not wanting to get eaten. 

The demon prepared to crush the girl and kill her once and for all. Another little fox, let to be slaughtered.

…

“Ruby WAKE UP!”  
…

Ruby’s eyes shot open at the sound of her father's voice as she narrowly dodged the attack and cut the rest of the hands coming at her.

Ruby kept up the defense cutting away the hands coming towards her as she moved trying to get some sort of advantage on the demon. Then she noticed the demon's energy was being pumped into the ground. She looked below her noticing the energy coming back upright on her. 

Ruby leaped into the air dodging the multitude of hands that came from below her.

‘She Dodged, No matter she can’t dodge midair’ the demon shot a huge hand at Ruby.’ I’ve got her now’ The demon thought. 

Then in mid-air Ruby reached and grabbed the sickle that was still behind her wrapped in her kimono. She unsheathed it and struck down as the hand came close to her using the sickle now firmly planted in the skin she used the demon's momentum to flip herself onto the demon’s arm as soon as she landed she began sprinting down the arm making a mad dash for the demon's head. She jumped, appearing right before the demon's face as she saw the thin thread that connected her blade to the demon's neck.

‘Total Concentration!’ she thought as she took a deep breath in tightening her gip.

‘She dodged, and I'm all out of hands no matter my neck is still too strong for this girl to cut through, not even that vermilion hair was able to do it.’ The Demon remembered how the vermilion haired girl sword broke when she tried to cut off his neck.’ As soon as this girl fails to cut my neck I crush her head just like the others.’

‘WATER BREATHING FIRST FORM!’ She tucked her arms around her chest bringing the sword Glynda had given her and her sickle gifted to her by Qrow to the sides of her head, tucking her legs into her chest as she prepared her attack.

————————————————————

Gretchen looked up at Pyrrha as she sat atop the boulder Ruby had cut. Gretchen began “Is it possible that Rubys gonna fail?” She said, her voice dropping. 

...

Pyrrha didn’t say anything.

…

The smaller girl continued “That Demons neck it's so strong” Gretchen looked at the ground “not one of us has gotten close to cutting through it not even you,”. 

“I Don’t know, I honestly have no clue who will win,”. Pyrrha began. “But I do know this one thing for certain...The boulder that Ruby cut… Was bigger and harder than anyone of us had cut before,”. 

————————————————————

‘Water Surface Slash!!!’ Ruby's body in a violent motion her body seemed tp spring open and with both sickle and sword she cleaved clean through the demon's neck decapitating it as both of her weapons seamed to trail water. 

————————————————————  
Authors Note:  
Hello everyone who’s enjoyed my story(Yes I know theirs not a lot of you)  
I wanted to apologize for the extended period of time this took to make. I had SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO much school work I had to do that made this hard to work on. 

Also, I just wanted to say F*** The Corona Virus. (Yeh That’s right I just censored myself deal with it.)

Anyway so very sorry for the wait I’ll try to make sure it doesn't happen again


	6. Demon Slayers

Demon Slayers

The demon ran through an old looking town. It was winter and a cold chill shot through the air as fresh snow was stained red with the demon's blood. The demon stopped and frantically looked around him trying to pin down the whereabouts of his pursuer; his eyes scanned all around but he could not find him until he turned around and saw her. The woman whom he hated with all his heart. She had blond hair and fair skin under a uniquely carved kitsune mask that was strapped to her face. As she shot towards the demon he could only stare with wide eyes as prepared a devastating attack

Then a deafening cut was all he heard before everything went black.

—

Ruby Moved towards the demon preparing her attack, blood streaming down her forehead, her image overlapping with that of the woman whom he hated with every fiber of his being as she prepared the same attack that was used on him all those years ago.

'GOODWITCH!' He Thought with surprise, and then in that instant, his head was severed from his body with the same deafening ringing he had heard all those years ago overtook his brain as his head was severed from the body. His head fumbling to the ground his brain then processed what had happened.

'NO NO NO NO!' The Demon panicked its eyes 'My body's crumbling to dust and I can't stop it, NO NO!' The Demon thought sweat rolling down his face as its body disintegrated Ruby landing as she sheathed her sword and pocketed her sickle as she began to turn towards the demon. 'Damit the face of this demon Slayer will be the last thing I see!' Ruby began to turn and the demon's eyes widened. Ruby's face instead of it being twisted rage or consumed with pride as she triumphed over her adversary. No, she looked at the demon with eyes of pity. remorse filled her eyes as she stared directly into the demon's eyes. 'How-How had it come to this'.

—

*Sniff*, *Sniff* A young boy cried his legs tucked into his stomach and his hands in his face as he wept "I'm So Scared,". The boy sobbed "Am I really alone here,". The boy looked around searching as tears rolled down his face "Brother" He called out "Brother where are you?" The boy crocked out as he put his face back in his hands in fear. "I want you to hold my hand again.*Sniff* Like you always do," He said as he cried.

"Why, why did I do it," The boy said as he cried into his hands overcome with grief and racked with guilt.

"Why would I bite and kill my own big brother," The boy asked himself as he sobbed his heart longing for his big brother to come comfort him.

—

Ruby walked towards the demon's crumbling body as she did; she noted the demon's energy as it dissipated through the air.

—

"Huh, who is this brother I had,". The demon asked confused and scared. It looked up at its dark surroundings trying to recollect the brother it once had.

—

Ruby looked at the demon's outstretched hand and it was open in big. 'Why does this demon give off such a sad aura'. Ruby clenched the hand and closed her eyes and began to pray "Dear god when he is reborn ... please make sure he doesn't become a demon" She prayed the demon's hand closing around hers as the demon's eyes began to shed tears.

—

"Please, Please hold my hand," Said the younger brother.

"Well if I have to! You're such a scaredy-cat!" Said the elder brother.

—

The demon disappeared, finally crumbling into ash leaving Ruby standing there. Ruby looked up. "Pyrrha, Gretchen, and all the others whose lives were taken by this demon." Ruby began "With all certainty, I can say it's over and I hope you can all rest now" She stated solemnly as Pyrrha started jumping off the bolder and walking away as one by one the rest left with Gretchen being the last "You can all go home now back to Mount Sagiri, if only as souls." Gretchen turned around finally retreating into the fog."You're going back to " She said imagining Glynda by the fire waiting for Ruby's return."If I had failed I wonder. Would my soul go to the same place?" Ruby's question staring up at the star dotted the sky pondering."I bet I would" Ruby said as she shed one final tear for everyone's lives who had loss to the demon

She focused her eyes in front of her walking away continuing determined to finish this trial.

—

Ruby slumped down as she caught breathing; it had already been seven days since the start of the challenge and now she was simply running back to the start trying to avoid as many demons as possible. She was covered in dirt and bruises and the blood on her face had now dried and clung to it. She closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breath until she realized where she was standing. She was once again in the wisteria flower forest as she began following it back to the selection area.

The morning sun scraping over the horizon as she made her way to a nearby clearing a fresh set of bandages wrapped around the wound on her others stood in the clearing with her. There had been 5 including her 'Wait … only 5 of us.' She looked around 'but we started with at least 20" at the people who had also passed she had not seen the boy she saved from earlier 'So he didn't make it' she was disheartened at the realization." it's my fault again … all because I blacked out like an idiot," She berated herself as she gazed down. 'Stupid' She thought to herself.

"I'm going to die, I'm so dead, I survived for now but soon enough, dead," The yellow-haired kid said he had a fake smile as he listed through all the ways he was going to die and how he was just going to die sooner or later. He was covered in dirt and mud as well as scratches and bruises. His energy seemed a lot more panicked than before; it was yellow and white, brimming with power and fear.

She looked around glancing at the other kids who passed.

The first she noticed was the white-haired girl she had seen before. Her ponytail had fallen down and she wore an angry face. Her pure white kimono was covered in dirt and grime 'still pretty' ruby glanced a passing thought. The energy she gave off was still ice cold and still angry.

The third was another girl. She had black hair and big bright green eyes as well as silky pale skin. She wore a smile but it was still emotionless. She looked more like a doll than a person; her posture emulated that with her standing very straight almost inhumanly so with her hand on her sword as she played with a butterfly. Her energy was green but even still it was unnaturally calm and gave no indicator of any emotion. This girl gave off almost no energy whatsoever which kinda freaked Ruby out. What was even weirder about this girl is the fact that she had almost no injury on her at all. She did note that the white-haired girl was glaring at this girl quite intensely whatever it was she assumed was personal and didn't want to get in the middle of it.

The fourth and final kid had red and black hair and dark blue eyes with a huge scar on his face covering his left eye. He had a black Sleeveless yukata over a plain red shirt; his energy was unique. It was red but it had streaks of black in it faint but unmistakable as a demon's energy. Ruby didn't really question it as the kid gave off a lot of hostility and had a deep scowl on.

The shrine was the same as before and now behind the two sodden pillars in the ground, there was a table with a blanket over it with several lumps underneath the blanket likely to be presented when the moment was right.

"Hello, welcome back," the black-haired girl said.

"Congratulations, we're glad you're safe" the other finished.

The red and black-haired boy spoke first"So? I survived your dumb test. What do I do now? Where's my sword?" The boy said clearly aggravated.

"Patience, we must first issue uniforms to you all so we'll start by taking measurements and engraving your rank," One said while the other one began to finish.

"There are ten ranks," The girls began to speak in tandem alternating as they listed the ranks. "Kinoe, Kinoto, Hinoe, Hinoto, Tsuchinoe, Tsuchinoto, Kanoe, Kanoto, Mizunoe, and Mizunoto," The girls listed the rankings. "As of now, you are all at the lowest rank Mizunoto," The black-haired one listed.

The red and Black haired one snarled like an angry dog, his brow furrowing more and more "Hello our katanas!" The boy was growling in annoyance as he once again asked for a katana.' patience dude.' Ruby thought as she watched the boy become more and more agitated.

"Today you will be able to pick the ore that will be used to forge your swords. However, it will be ten to fifteen days before the weapons will be ready for you." The little girl with white hair stared emotionlessly at the boy as he rolled his eyes.

"Realy, come on," He turned away grumbling on and on and an intelligible mess of words.

"But first," The black-haired little girl clapped twice. As she did the 5 of them looked up in time to see several black crows descend upon them as the crows cawed and flew around each of them before resting on their shoulders."Now that you are demon slayers you will all be assigned your own Kasugai crow,".

"Crows but, What for?" Ruby asked, looking at the blackbird perplexed at why each of them was given a crow of all things. It was the last thing she really expected, well to be fair she didn't ask many questions and maybe that was her fault but still, this is kinda unexpected.

"The Kasugai crows are primarily used to facilitate communication between corps members," One of the girls said as each of them looked at the crows in wonder.' how does that work? Does it just send letters to us or something'

"Umm … Wait you said a crow," Ruby turned around looking at the yellow boy almost laughing when she saw the tiny sparrow that clung to his arm chirping happily. "I think you're confused, this is a sparrow," the boy said perplexed at the small bird he had been given.

"*!KAW!*" One of the crows screeched in surprise as the red-haired kid from before threw the crow off of his shoulder Ruby turned to see the. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY STUPID CROWS *GAH*!" He shouted, causing the yellow boy to finch and look at the boy in terror. The boy walked over to the girls, his crow still squeaking as it flew away as he grabbed the little white-haired girl by the hair and pulled her off the ground and towards his face so they were barely an inch apart. "I want my sword right now SO GIVE IT TO ME! The Demon Slayer Corps Katana. A COLOR CHANGING SWORD YOU GOT THAT!" The Boy yelled at the girl, his face was severely crossed and furious at the girl.

But just then a hand reached and grasped the boy's arm. The boy turned his head towards seeing Ruby. She had been the first to spring into action out of the four others "Please let go of her," Ruby demanded her eyes crossed with determination, "Or I-I'll break your arm." She threatened to stutter a small bit, praying the boy would let go.

"Who the hell are you?" The Boy said, his arm refusing to budge from the girls head. Behind them the yellow-haired boy panicked trying to think of what to do, the white-haired girl stopped mid-stride a little miffed at how Ruby had gotten to him first. The Green-eyed girl had failed to notice what was happening much more focused on her crow than her surroundings.

"I'd like to see you try loser," The boy said, sticking his face in hers.

Ruby breathed in and tightened her grip around his arm until there was a quiet yet notable crunch. "AH FUCK!" The boy yelled, pulling away from Ruby, releasing the girl in the process as he clutched his arm in pain, stumbling back glaring at Ruby.

"Melodramatic," the White-haired girl said under her breath as she watched Ruby and the boy glare daggers at each other. The boy ignored her before he turned black towards the altar.

"Are you done chatting with each other," the black-haired girl spoke, still completely absent of emotion. The girl pulled the blanket covering the small table revealing an assortment of different ore's."Now the time has come, the ore that will be forged into a sword to both annihilate demons and serve as your protector is to be chosen by you,"

"I'm gonna die soon anyway does it really matter," The yellow-haired mumbled under his breath.

The 5 of them looked upon the ore, each of them hesitant to do anything. "They want us to pick one, I've never ever laid eyes on or before how I am supposed to know which one to pick. I can't tell the difference between any of them," Ruby said pondering to herself then her eyes widened in realization. She focused her vision and saw what she needed. She focused on the ore that gave off the most energy and grasped it with her hand.

—

A gentle hand rested on the crow's beak petting the small bird. The hand belonged to a man who sat in his house overlooking a beautiful garden. This man had long ivory hair and wore a green, white, and purple kimono with flower-like patterns.

"Really," the man spoke in a soft gentle voice. Kind and caring. "5 managed to survive this year" the man continued to face the garden looking out on a beautiful day

"That's wonderful," the man exclaimed "my children have grown once more," he said softly as he began to ponder. "I wonder what kind of swordsmen they will become?" He asked.

—

Ruby Stumbled falling on her knees as she clutched a walking stick she had picked up. Ruby put all her weight on the stick and stood up beginning her slow staggering walk down the trail back to her fatigue immeasurable as she shuffled along the road. The sun had just dipped under the horizon as Ruby was almost home. The energy of the final exam had taken its toll on Ruby as she struggled to even put one foot in front of the other.

'Not one person' She lamented 'I couldn't save even one person.' Ruby stared at the ground recollecting the test. She had tried to save 5 different kids and yet each of them either ran away and died or she was too slow to help them. She thought back to Pyrrha 'I bet she would have been able to save them' Ruby fell to her knees once again closing her eyes.

'What are you doing?' her eyes shot open as she remembered what her sister said to her.

—

"What are you doing sis?" Yang said flinging her ax over her shoulder. She had just been cutting wood when she heard Ruby crying around the corner. Just as she had predicted there was a small Ruby sitting on the ground behind the house, hand in her face as she stifled tears sniffling and trying to make herself look as small as possible.

"I-I *sniff* I m-messed up *sniff*" Ruby sniffled out.

"What happened?" Yang asked, staring down at her younger sister.

"I w-w-want *sniff* w-wanted to cook m-mom dinner to he-help her b-but instead I just ruined everything" The little girl sniffled out.

"Really now. How exactly did you do that," Yang said nonchalantly.

"The meat is all burned a-and ch-ch-charred and I sp-illed all the veggies on the floor by accident!" She cried out through tears lifting her head towards Yang as she did. "I'll just stay here where I can't mess up anything else,".

Yang then lightly thwacked her on the head smiling as she did so.

"Hey what was that for!?" Ruby explained clutching her head.

"Trying to knock some sense into you," Yang replied "Because what you said is dumb," She said earning a Yell from the younger girl. "Because if you mess up then you need to own up to it," Yang said with a wide grin.

"If you ever fail then you need to try twice as hard to fix your mistake!" The Elder girl smiled warmly as she embraced her sister. "Always make sure you make up for your mistakes.

—

'Get Up' Ruby thought, forcing herself onto two feet as she trudged her way back to as she did. She remembered her sister's face and her smile. She had a personality that could warm an entire room and comfort everyone in it. 'If I give up now then I would be insulting everyone who helped me get here now.' She gritted her teeth as she took one step in front of the other, willing more and more energy into her limbs as she did. 'If I give up now Yangs gonna be mad' She smiled as she walked. Before long she felt a pair of hands wrap around and embrace her.

"Thank you," She heard Glynda say. "For coming back alive," she said. Ruby looked up seeing the familiar kitsune mask before her as she hugged her back eventually drifting off into sleep.

—

Yellow hair swayed in the wind as Yang looked at the Moon in the sky. Her signature yellow haori swaying with her hair as she sheathed her orange sword. The demon's body crumbled around her as she stared up at the sky, a sad smile on her face as she took off towards her next job adjusting the box on her back as she started down the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
